


Faking It

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negative character study, Jounouchi's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

When people wonder why Jounouchi hates Seto Kaiba, they always come up with their own reasons so easily. He never has to supply one, but even when he does the words that tumble out are only excuses. 

He still remembers the chain on his wrist, the weapons dangling from the ceiling, the heavy breath of a man with killer’s eyes. He remembers whose fault it was that he had been trapped in there at all, something it feels like everyone else had forgotten so easily. The nightmares still come, even if Kaiba is playing nice now, but sometimes Jounouchi catches a hint of the malicious bastard lingering in the man’s eyes. 

Unapologetic, uncaring.

Those times, Jounouchi knows Kaiba hasn’t changed inside. If there is one thing he knows well from his time with Hirutani, it is how to spot a faker. Anti-social personality disorder, though most people mistakenly call it the fictitious name of sociopathy. Jou has done the research, has long before he ever met Kaiba. 

He knows what it feels like.

But the one advantage he has, the one thing that reminds him that Kaiba won’t win over him: is that he already knows Kaiba never truly changed, but Kaiba doesn’t know Jounouchi used to be the same as he is.

Because Jounouchi fakes it better.


End file.
